Eternity in Death
by ruby-amethyst-sapphire
Summary: Life full of pain, Naruto embraced death with open arms. But what he thought was an end was also a beginning… BleachXover No Yaoi or Yuri
1. Prologue

Eternity in Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto goes crying in the corner

Summary: Life full of pain, Naruto embraced death with open arms. But what he thought was an end was also a beginning… BleachXover No Yaoi or Yuri

---

_A drop of blood collided with the clear liquid making a splash before mixing with the water creating a thin scarlet streak. Soon many more followed after the crimson fluid._

_---_

"_Sasuke… Why…?"_

"_Hn, you were always a dobe weren't you?" Sasuke had his arm going through Naruto's chest and out of his back piercing his heart in the process. It should have killed him instantly but he had Kyuubi to thank for that. _

_Naruto just looked at him blankly before a sincere smile came to his lips, surprising his killer. The small smile would only look right on a person who had suffered so endlessly that the being was finally blessed with an end. He was glad that he won't have to face his failure. He was glad that he didn't have to kill the traitor he calls brother. And furthermore, he was glad that he could at last escape from his suffering. 'Heh, the villagers finally got their wish, this time a dead demon.' _

_He could feel his life withering as he closed his eyes the last thing he saw was Sasuke's Magenkyou sharingan orbs that flickered with sorrow and regret._

_Sasuke retracted his arm feeling a sense of grief as he watches his best friend sink into the cold waters beneath him. He wasn't even aware of the salty tears that he was shedding for the person he had unknowingly killed in cold blood. All he could see was of his memories of his friendship that were one of fondest he had ever known. But now it's gone. Gone, because of him._

'_Uzumaki Naruto, what are you?' A question that had been on his mind ever since he found out regarding what was underneath Naruto's fake facade and even now he never found the right answer. Sasuke came back to his senses when he felt Kakashi's presence nearby as well as the dog that was the silver haired man's summon. He was grateful for the rain falling from the sky rid of his scent as he ran to the opposite direction of the home that he betrayed in order get more power and achieve his ambition. Mourning can be done later when he is in safe grounds he reflected as he left the place in which he will never forget. _

_---_

"_**KIT, OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" **__the Kyuubi yelled as he pushed his demonic chakra out of his seal trying to heal the wound that was inflicted on his vessel, but try as he might the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. And the cold liquid water surrounding it was only making it worse as the blood was flowing out of the host's body more furiously. He could feel Naruto's aura getting weaker and weaker. _

_The nine tail bijyuu narrowed his crimson eyes when the waters outside his seal started to leak in. He took notice of the once calm waters below him was hazardous; the waters were crashing against the bars making small tsunamis._

_He knew he'd be able to leave the boy's body since the seals keeping him locked were weakened but he'd be dawned to leave his vessel like this. Kyuubi wouldn't admit it but somehow during the years since he had been sealed inside the broken boy he started to care for the kit as a father would care for a son or maybe like a brother. At first when he had been sealed he cursed the Yondaime and swore vengeance against the humans for keeping him here thinking of twisted thoughts on how to torture every one of them, even his vessel. But throughout the years he'd been within someone's mind gaining access to his host's memories, he started to open his own eyes at what the boy endured in his life. He knew the kit had a hard life but he can never imagine living in it as he wouldn't survive during the first years in the village with just being a newborn. So the kit earned his respects for just surviving in the hellhole._

_Suddenly there was a cracking sound as he turned his head to the side to see what happened but it seems his fear for his kit reached new heights. The steely bars of the seal had a hairline fracture and many more was appearing with it. However that wasn't where his panic had come from. It was the room outside of his seal that was in chaos; there were cracks everywhere on the walls like millions of shattered glass each going in the direction of the seal that kept him separated from the vessel, the circumstances meant that the mind was decaying and the host would die in a few minutes._

_Kyuubi closed his eyes for a moment knowing that he would be making a decision between life and death. He can either stay here or break the seal and leave his kit to rot in hell. If it was a little over a decade ago he would've chosen the latter, but now… he just doesn't know. The kit was the first person to ever teach him how to love, one that he found impossible to do for a long time. But the child wouldn't give up and after the rape incident against his vessel he started to open up more to the young broken boy __**'And the kit wasn't even five at that time'**__ the Kyuubi thought darkly. It was a traumatic event that was forever etched in boy's memories that it made the child be rather emotionless and empty from that time on._

_He opened his eyes taking one last look outside of his seal before lying down to waits for time to pass so death could soon claim them. _

"_**I won't let you die alone, Naruto…" **__The Kyuubi whispered at last until the steel bars shattered into a thousand silver shards._

_---_


	2. The Beginning of Death

Eternity in Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto goes crying in the corner

Summary: Life full of pain, Naruto embraced death with open arms. But what he thought was an end was also a beginning… BleachXover No Yaoi or Yuri

_---_

_Chapter One_

_The Beginning of Death_

_---_

_Cold_

_The cold was all he felt as they pierced through his skin like a thousand needles._

_---_

A groan can be heard from the alley where two Japanese styled houses can be seen almost together. However, there were no passerby's that took notice of the sound emitting from the confined space near them as they continued into what they were doing.

In the dark abyss a small figure no older than twelve started to awake. The boy's eyelids rapidly opened but as soon as he did he closed them. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, he sat up slowly wincing as his muscles recoiled with every movement. Placing one of his arms to the wall he carefully started to stand barely managing as he used most of his weight on the hard wood wall next to him. After a few minutes the aching started to fade and he was getting the feeling of his body a few moments later. Standing without leaning on the wall for support, he started limping towards the exit of the alley slowly recovering the use of his limbs as time passes.

'Well, this is certainly new…' Naruto thought with disdain as he looked around. He had neck-length golden blonde hair that was layered with streaks of red. He had strands of hair that were past his eyes and the sides of them were past his shoulders and he had three barely noticeable whiskers that are like silver lining scars on each of his cheeks. The young child also has elfin like ears that are pointy at the tip but covered by his hair to even be seen. His canines were like sharp fangs that can tear one's flesh into indistinguishable shreds. The most unusual thing about him was his eyes; each had silted pupils like those of a cat and the color of sapphire with a mix of violet in them. And instead of nails that were supposed to be on a human, they were claws that are at least an inch long. He was also petite with an slender build the same as his face which were equally exotic.

Naruto continued to walk on barefoot, silently observing his surroundings with blank eyes. The atmosphere was clean and the sky was clear as stars shine bright bringing the moon's light to reflect the plain soiled ground. He noticed that everyone here was wearing a worn one piece yukatas similar to the one he was wearing as well but his were clean. And the houses here looked poorly built but enough for some of them to have a roof over them. There were also only a few people around making the streets look empty and dull as though there was no life among the road.

He wondered why he was even here in the first place or how he got here, ever since the time he had woken up in the middle of nowhere. Furthermore, all he remembered was that he blacked-out after his supposed best friend killed him. 'Hmm… maybe this is all just a dream…' the boy reasoned himself since it wasn't the first time he had such bizarre dreams, yet the more he thought about it he can't help but feel shaken. The presence he had for his whole life is now gone and he can't help but feel a large part of him missing as he started to recall his memories.

He was so deeply lost in thought that he failed to notice the person in front of him. Bumping into the man, the boy fell down backwards, both hands immediately fell back to support himself. He heard a groan from the man before him before he was lifted up none to gently by the scruff his yukata.

"Fucking brat! Watch where you're going!" The man, he walked into, yelled rudely at him also slurring a few words at most. The older male was holding him like some bully who was demanding lunch money from his new victim and to add that he was downright ugly and had greasy shoulder-length hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for days. There was also a strong scent of liquor that assaulted his senses telling him that the man before him was obviously drunk. 'He stinks as well' the Naruto thought absently almost wanting to puke because of the stench. The man was either stupid or he was far too intoxicated to see that the boy wasn't even paying attention to him or even looking at him in particular.

The drunken man brought a fist out to the boy intending to punish the child for even touching him. But before it connected to the boy's face, Naruto twisted out of the fierce grip by bringing his claws down on the man's own face making a deep mark that goes across the cheek and straight past the eye. The man yelled in pain and instantly brought his own hands up to try and stop the bleeding.

"Y-you bitch!" The man howled in agony.

Naruto just look at the man glaring at him with disgust. A hate filled glare that reminded him too much of the villagers back when he was still alive. A feeling tightened uncomfortably in his chest making him freeze in his place. As the memories of his past came back to him and the eyes that directed their hatred at him seems never ending.

Seeing the boy occupied the man hastily extracted a sharp looking dagger from the folds of his yukata, intending on killing the boy painfully.

The fast approaching foot steps brought him back to his senses and by instinct he side stepped the attack but dodged a little too late as the knife slashed his shoulder. The crimson fluid stained his white colored yukata as the red liquid trickle down from his pale appendage to his fingertips making a small bloody puddle below him. Naruto inwardly berated himself for not concentrating on a situation that would most likely get him killed yet again. He glanced at his arm and analyzed his condition; the wound inflicted on his shoulder was at least an inch deep and can be fatal if not treated soon he will either result to hemorrhage or die from infection because of how rusty the blade was.

On the positive side it did answer his question of whether or not this is a dream or he wouldn't have felt any pain.

The ugly male charged yet again this time aiming for the kill. Naruto elegantly dodged the assault swiftly lifting his uninjured arm and strikes the man's back hand making a deep cut across the unclean skin. The unexpected attack made the man kneel and drop the dagger he was holding. The boy raised the same hand and with lightning fast speed he brought it down to the man's neck contravening the spine upon impact, destroying the phrenic nerve instantly killing him.

The body fell to the ground, never to move ever again.

Naruto gazed at the fresh corpse idly wondering if he should hide the body or leave it as it is. There was no sign of uneasiness in his posture when he slaughtered the man. And his facial expressions were blank as no other emotions than emptiness showed on his face. Many would be horrified of how casually the boy killed especially one as young as he. But living a life as a shinobi back when he was alive and the experience he got from the villagers had made him incapable of feelings when he killed. And there was only one rule that had been taught to him by the village…

It was to kill or be killed.

He frowned inwardly when he looked closely at the lifeless body. The slashes that he had made with his claws were turning the skin around the gash purple; and veins were popping out of the skin as well. And what was shocking was that the blood seeping out of the wounds was black as though there is something miscellaneous with the blood. Naruto took a sniff and immediately found out why. It was poison, a deadly type of toxin he had never encountered before. He supposed the substance to make such venomous product was too complicating to actually comprehend, so he let his thoughts be at the moment. If it was possible he would've asked the Kyuubi about it, but he couldn't sense the presence of the fox anymore which made the circumstances more complex.

'Troublesome' he muttered inwardly, similar to the way a certain chuunin says about a difficult situation.

Strange, there was no one panicking out of their homes to see the commotion even if the sky is dark and there is only a few living in this area. It was as if they were used to these kinds of things, but somehow he doubted they wouldn't be shocked when they see the corpse. So Naruto silently went to the nearest alley so he'd be out of sight from the gruesome scene and he needed to treat his injury anyway. He figured the body would be found in the morning if he was lucky so basically he had more than enough time to get away.

He walked for a long five minutes while holding his wound with his hand to prevent more of the vital fluid from seeping out. One of which that hadn't stopped bleeding. He had even ripped off the sleeve of his yukata so he could use it as a temporary bandage and to not let the blood drip on the ground, where it could leave a trail for someone to find, until he found a more suitable fabric to use. It was odd as normally he would heal more quickly than this. Could the reason be because his chakra is gone? He noticed it the first time he came here as the comforting feeling of chakra wasn't with him and he was careless to dismiss his condition as though it was only impermanent. Pathetic of how he got such a wound from a drunk no less, it was humiliating. Berating himself Naruto could feel his vision go blurry as he lost more blood than his body can handle and he may die if he doesn't find a place to rest soon

Walking for a moment his legs suddenly gave away and his breathing became more ragged. But before he succumbed to darkness the last thing he saw was beautiful azure eyes.

---

A/N: And if anyone is interested there is a picture of Naruto for this fic below and don't forget to take out the spaces

http:// i222. photobucket. com/ albums/ dd234/ Silcia/ 1101071312. jpg


End file.
